


A Robot, A Leader, and The Impact Of a Killing Game

by SHSLUltimateBuggy0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Kaede is dead too, Kiiboma, Kiibouma, M/M, RIP, Very Secret Diary, kokichi actually opens up a little wow, rantaro is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLUltimateBuggy0/pseuds/SHSLUltimateBuggy0
Summary: The same night Rantaro and Kaede die, Kiibo finds someone unexpected in the dining hall.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	A Robot, A Leader, and The Impact Of a Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> gay,,, mm yes gay
> 
> i love kiibouma so i wanted to make something for it!! enjoy,,
> 
> sorry kokichi is p ooc its hard to make him sad in character :flushed emoji:

Even just thinking about it, Kiibo felt sick. Or the closest he could get to feeling sick, anyways. Kaede's hanging body slamming into those piano keys, Rantaro's blood leaking out on the floor.. It was revolting. This whole game was.  
And so late at night, Kiibo walked through the silent halls. It was so eerie here without everyone around. Quiet.  
It wasn't quiet for long.  
As Kiibo passed the dining hall, he heard a noise.  
It progressively got louder and louder, despite sounding muffled.   
Was that.. crying?  
Kiibo walked slowly into the dining hall. Was someone hurt?  
Pressed against one of the chair legs was a relatively small figure. It shuddered, each time a sob slipping from it. Looking by the spikes of purple hair and white pants..  
"Kokichi?"  
Kokichi flinched, seemingly not having noticed Kiibo was there. He stared up, tears still leaking fresh down his cheeks.  
"O-oh, hey Kiiboy! Shoulda known you didn't sleep.. robot." He tried to smirk and failed miserably.  
"You're crying." Kiibo stated the obvious, but because he felt a need to.  
Kokichi wiped his eyes quickly. "No I'm not."  
"That's a lie." Kiibo said gently, kneeling down besides the Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
"How would you know? You can't even feel." Kokichi grumbled defensively, hiding his face.  
"While that comment is robophobic, I've never seen you _really_ cry before. Are you alright?" Kiibo asked.  
"Obviously not, Kiibo!" Kokichi snapped, recoiling from the robot.  
"Shh. The others are sleeping, Kokichi." Kiibo reminded. "Do you wish to take this to my room?"  
"Wow.. kinky." Kokichi snorted. "Do you have a crying fetish, Kiiboy~?"  
"A what?"  
"Nevermind." Kokichi huffed. "Fine."  
The smaller boy stood up..  
And immediately began to fall.  
Kiibo stood up quickly and reached out, catching him. He hit Kiibo with a slight thud, and whined.  
"Kiiboyy! Your metal hurts." He pouted, tear stains still on his face.  
"You can't walk." Kiibo once again noted the obvious. "Here, I'll help."  
He scooped up Kokichi, who squeaked.  
"K-Kiiboy!" His face turned redder than it had been from his crying.  
"Sorry, that was sudden." Kiibo tried to send him a reassuring smile. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Kiibo placed Kokichi down on his bed before sitting next to him.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kiibo asked.  
Kokichi opened his mouth, paused, then sobbed, flinging himself at Kiibo. The robot awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kokichi, before pulling him into a much more comfortable hug.  
"R-Rantaro and Kaede.." Kokichi whimpered, uncharacteristically quiet.  
"I know." Kiibo sighed. "Kaede's execution was so.. morbid. And Rantaro.."  
Despite being mysterious, Rantaro Amami had seemed kind and levelheaded. He would've been great help in trials, Kiibo thought.  
His hands found their way to settle on the back of the purple-haired leader's neck. He hoped it would help calm Kokichi, who continued to sob.  
Kokichi pulled back a little to look Kiibo in the eyes. He reached under his scarf and pulled out a necklace- Rantaro's necklace, the white crystal blending slightly in with the white squares but so opposite to the black squares of Kokichi's scarf- and Kokichi cradles the necklace's crystal like it's a delicate animal in his hands. Kiibo never knew he could be so gentle.  
"Rantaro's necklace?" Kiibo asked, tilting his head.  
"I.." Kokichi exhaled. "I couldn't sa-save him."  
"He was.. he didn't deserve that."  
Kokichi rested his face against Kiibo's neck. "I miss him."  
"Were you close?"  
".. Yeah. I think he just.. understood. Yesterday I was sleeping in his bed and now he's.. he's dead." Kokichi sniffled.  
"Sleeping in his bed?" Kiibo prompted, confused.  
"I don't like to sleep alone. I think someone might kill me in the night." Kokichi let out a dull laugh. "Besides, Rantaro.. he was warm. And comforting."  
"You.. you could sleep in my bed." Kiibo offered without thinking.  
"Really, Kiiboy? You'd let me sleep in your bed?" Kokichi seemed to brighten, and Kiibo felt relieved, before that signature smirk of his returned. "How do you know I won't kill you?"  
Kiibo blinked in shock. "Um.."  
"Lying! I'd never kill you, Kiiboy."  
"I honestly thought you didn't like me.."  
Kokichi raised a brow. "If I didn't like you, why would I be cuddling you now?"  
"W-we're not cuddling!" Kiibo said defensively, and Kokichi giggled.  
"You're so cute."  
Kiibo's breath hitched and he turned away, flustered.  
"Aw, c'mon roboy! Did I make you all worked up?"  
Kiibo huffed. "Kokichi.."  
"Didn't know robots could get flustered! Is it like a boner for robots?" Kokichi giggled loudly.  
"Kokichi!"  
"OOO, you know what that is! Does that mean you have a-"  
Kokichi was cut off by Kiibo grabbing his face firmly with both hands, a hand on each cheek. The smaller boy blinked at him as he processed what he had done.  
"Woow Kiiboy! Do you really wanna kiss my beautiful face that bad?"  
"Kokichi.." Kiibo mumbled, softening his touch.  
One of Kokichi's hands slithered up to rest on Kiibo's, sandwiching his hand between Kokichi's cheek and Kokichi's hand.  
"You really don't know how to act." Kokichi smiled at him.  
Kiibo was silent, staring at Kokichi's hand on his.  
"Aw, you're all shocked." Kokichi giggled. "You really are adorable, roboy."  
"Kokichi." Kiibo mumbled, finding his voice again.  
"How do you go from so upset to so giddy and _annoying_?" Kiibo huffed.  
"It's better to ignore the sadness and just reset your emotions!" Kokichi exclaimed passionately, patting Kiibo's hand.  
"That's not very healt-" Kiibo began, but was stopped as Kokichi scooted into his lap.  
"I'm tired." The leader said, rather loudly, before muffling a yawn and snuggling up against Kiibo. "You're kind of uncomfortable, and your metal is cold, but it's fine."  
"I could.." Kiibo thought for a moment, then turned on his heating function. Kokichi let out a satisfied noise, almost like a cat trilling, and soon fell asleep.  
_He's really adorable._ Kiibo thought peacefully as he watched Kokichi sleep.  
_I won't let anyone hurt you.. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was such a short oneshot!! but i hoped u liked it,, i lov the boys,,,


End file.
